


Break Time

by inahandbasket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a break and finds Ianto in the archives.  Porn-y good times follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Ianto slides the box onto the bottom shelf. The box is rather large and heavy, full of newly organized alien artifacts. Ianto pushes the box farther onto the shelf so that it won't hang over the edge, putting his back into it. His tie falls into his way, and he curses his not wearing a waistcoat today. All of his waistcoats are soiled, through no fault of his own, and he hadn't had time to go to the cleaner's today. He tosses his tie over his shoulder and throws his shoulder into the box and shoves it the rest of the way. He straightens up and starts as Jack is standing directly beside him.

“Sir, you startled me. Is there something I can do for you?”

Jack stares at Ianto and closes the small distance between them, crowding Ianto into the corner. “That was the hottest thing I've seen all week.” Jack leans in and lightly brushes his lips across Ianto's, moves his lips to Ianto's cheek, then his jaw. Ianto stands still, his breaths coming in short gasps. Jack puts his hands on Ianto's hips and pushes him against the wall. “I need you now. I've been hard for three hours. I have to have you.”

“Yes, sir,” says Ianto as he pulls Jack's face to his own and gives him a hungry kiss. Jack grinds himself against Ianto, feeling his growing arousal.

Jack pulls back and drops to his knees. He quickly takes care of Ianto's belt and flies and pulls down his trousers and pants in one movement. He nuzzles Ianto's cock, running his cheek against it. Jack starts with a lick up the length and then flicks his tongue across the tip.

“Uuuuughh, Jack. Are you just going to tease me?”

Jack grins, then opens his mouth wide and engulfs Ianto's cock until it hits the back of his throat.

“Nghuuuah!” Is all that Ianto can say. He throws his head back and it thumps against the concrete wall. He winces at the brief pain. Jack chuckles with his mouth full, and the vibrations make Ianto weak in the knees. Jack sucks hard and runs his tongue up the shaft. He then pulls off with a slurp. Ianto whines with the loss of warmth.

“Jack?”

“Now you're ready.” Jack stands up and kisses Ianto. He pulls back, leaving Ianto breathless.

“Ready?” Ianto wonders.

“Now. Come over to your desk.” Jack grabs Ianto's hand and leads him out of the aisle of shelves and over to the small desk in the corner. Ianto stumbles a bit with his pants around his knees. Jack opens a drawer in the desk and takes out the lube he knows Ianto keeps there.

Ianto shuffles to the edge of the desk. “How do you want me?”

Jack looks over Ianto and slowly moves right up to him, placing his hand on Ianto's hip. “Mmm, so many ways.” Jack slid his hand from Ianto's hip to his arse cheek. “For now, hands on the edge of the desk, arse out and begging for me.”

Ianto complies, placing his hands on the desk and shuffles his feet back so that he's bent low and his arse sticks out, wiggling it for Jack's sake and giving him a luscious grin over his shoulder. “Oh gods, Ianto, what you do to me.” Jack slides his thumb down Ianto's crack and circles over his hole.

“Jack, just do it already, please.” Jack opens the lube and slicks up his fingers. He slowly pushes one inside Ianto. “Ohhh, more than that.”

“In time. I'm going to make you beg first.”

“Jack, I was begging back in the shelves.”

Jack crooks his finger, pressing into Ianto's prostate as a response.

“Oh God, Jack!”

Jack adds a second finger and slides them in and out, fucking Ianto as Ianto's fingers turn white gripped on the edge of the desk. Jack adds a third finger and Ianto moans and bucks his hips. Sudddenly, Jack removes his fingers from Ianto's arse, grasps his hips, and flips him around and onto the desk. Ianto lets out a surprised yelp as he lands. Jack tugs Ianto's trousers off his feet, but leaves his shiny dress shoes on. He lifts Ianto's feet up to his shoulders, which causes Ianto to fall onto his back. Jack spreads Ianto's legs wide and pushes them back, his socks black against his pale skin. Ianto's red, hard cock juts up from his shirt and bounces as Jack positions him.

“Fuck me Jack, please fuck me.” Ianto begs as his head falls back against the desk. Jack pushes down his trousers and pants and slicks up his cock with lube, positioning himself at Ianto's hole. He thrusts in quickly and roughly as Ianto moans and ends with a yell. “Again!”

Jack holds Ianto's ankles as he thrusts hard and fast. Ianto starts to grab his own cock that bounces against him, but Jack reaches down and slaps his hand away. “No, you'll come only from my cock in you.” Ianto goes back to holding onto the edges of the desk and thrusting back onto Jack's cock.

“Ianto, you're so hot and tight.” Jack gazes at Ianto, still in shirt and tie, hair messed, and face flushed and contorted in pleasure. “Come for me, Ianto. Come screaming my name.”

“Soon, Jack. Keep hitting right there and it will be soon.” Ianto uses his hands on the desk and his feet being held up by Jack to get leverage to thrust his hips up and back. “Yes, yes, right there! Again, harder! Harder!”

Jack thrusts as hard as he dares and pushes Ianto's feet over as far as he can. “Ianto, you're killing me. You're so perfect. Yes, please come. Please, come for me.”

Ianto lifts his hips a final time, impaling himself on Jack and screams as he comes, spurts landing on his shirt. “Jaaaaackk!”

As Ianto spasms around Jack, Jack lets himself go and comes deep inside Ianto with a loud and long grunt. Jack starts breathing again and lets go of Ianto's ankles, falling forward onto Ianto's soiled shirt. Ianto lowers his legs and lets them hang awkwardly off the desk. “Gods, Ianto, that was amazing. Best work break ever.” Jack chuckles and Ianto joins him.

“I'm only doing my job as a good assistant, sir.” Ianto laughs as he puts his arms around Jack and hugs him tightly.

“Can't argue there. Best assistant ever.” Jack pushes up from Ianto and pulls out. He sees that his shirt is wet from come and his trousers are around his knees. Ianto pushes himself up and inspects his ruined shirt.

“I need to change my shirt, although the tie seems to have escaped unscathed.” Ianto reaches over to a nearby drawer and pulls out some tissues to start cleaning himself up. “This was an excellent break, but I should get back to work.”

“That is going to be so hard to do. I'm only going to be able to think about this all day.” Jack fastens his trousers and does up his belt.

Ianto slides off the desk and retrieves his trousers. “Well then, sir. I guess that means you'll be ready for me this evening.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I do believe it will be time for me to give back to you.” Ianto pulls up his pants and trousers and fastens his belt. He leans in close to Jack and whispers in his ear, “I think you should be ready and waiting for me, bent over your desk precisely at seven this evening. I don't want to be kept waiting.”

Jack's knees almost buckled at the words. He whispers back, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
